


Secret Assignment

by SingingInTheRaiin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rumors, people need to clarify more when they're talking, the Enterprise is basically an elementary school playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/pseuds/SingingInTheRaiin
Summary: Spock and Kirk are working on a secret project, but the rest of the crew have their own ideas about what's going on behind closed doors.





	Secret Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Asignación secreta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691564) by [Prinkipissa_Andreaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinkipissa_Andreaz/pseuds/Prinkipissa_Andreaz)

They had to make sure that none of their colleagues noticed. If anyone else found out about them, it would just be a disaster, and Jim did not need to worry about that on top of everything else. Running an entire freaking spaceship was more than enough work without any weird rumors going around. 

Though Jim couldn’t help noticing how annoying it was that Spock seemed to be somehow totally immune to the effects of the rumor mill. No matter what was being said about him at any given time, he would just shrug and continue on with whatever he’d been talking about before the interruption. Jim was only slightly envious of that ability.

He glanced up and down the hallway just to double check that no one else was around, and then knocked urgently on the door of the supply closet he knew that Spock was waiting for him in. The door slid open a moment later, and Jim slipped in and quickly locked the door behind him. 

The closet was small and cramped, and the lighting was weirdly dim, but it was sufficient for what Jim and Spock needed it for. “Are you ready to do this?”

Spock gave Jim one of his usual long-suffering looks. “Captain, need I point out once again that all of this subterfuge is unnecessary? I’m sure that-”

Jim reached up to cover Spock’s mouth with one hand. “Shh, I know what I’m doing. It’s best for everyone if we keep this a secret.”

From the way that Spock’s eyebrows furrowed, it seemed clear that he didn’t believe Jim, but that was his problem, not Jim’s. Jim realized a moment later that his hand was still pressed up against Spock’s lips, and he quickly removed it, trying not to focus on the heated impression left behind on his palm. 

He reached into his bag to pull out the padd that he and Spock had been working on lately. He sank down to the floor, and even though Spock clearly looked like he wanted to point out how unclean the floor was, he followed suite. Which was for the best, because he was probably tired of Jim always pointing out that the ship couldn’t be dirty because the only dirt onboard was in Sulu’s garden, and then Spock would clarify that he meant the dust created by fallen human skin cells and then- well, yeah. They’d had that exact conversation multiple times already.

Once they were both seated, Jim set the padd down on the floor between them, and then scooted around so that he was sitting next to Spock, making it easier for them to both look at the screen at the same time. He nobly did his best to ignore the solid feeling of Spock’s arm and leg pressed up against his. 

Jim typed in his password, and then opened up the folder with all of their project files in it. “Alright, let’s do this.”

“I will keep track of time so that we do not end up late to alpha shift again.”

Jim nodded distractedly, already lost in the project. “Sure, sure,” he muttered. “Now I was thinking that we could…”

,,,

From the moment that Spock and the captain stepped onto the bridge, Spock was keenly aware of Uhura’s eyes on him. If he didn’t think it would be unprofessional to do so, he would have just gone up to her and asked why she was staring at him. He did glance down at himself briefly, just to make sure that he had no strange stains or smudges anywhere on his person.

Even though he knew that it could not be true, Spock felt as though Uhura was staring at him during the entire shift. So once the shift was over, Spock waited for her out in the corridor. When the captain stepped out, he looked up at Spock with wide eyes. “Oh, did you want to keep working on the project?” 

Spock shook his head. “Negative, Captain. I am waiting to speak with Uhura.”

He wasn’t sure why, but Jim’s bright blue eyes seemed to dim somewhat, and his shoulders slumped down. “Ah, cool. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Spock.” He continued walking, though not before giving Spock a painless slap on the shoulder. It was a behavior that Spock had observed as a human sign of friendliness. 

Spock kept watching the captain until he was out of sight, and then quickly looked away at the sound of a cleared throat. He saw Uhura standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. “Spock?” For some reason, she looked amused, though Spock knew it was possible that he was misreading her emotions. He still wasn’t even close to being an expert in understanding human behavior.

“I am pleased to see you. I wanted to speak with you.”

Uhura arched one eyebrow, and then nodded. “Sure.” She followed Spock to his office in the science labs. “What did you want to talk about?”

Spock cleared his throat, even though he knew that it was unnecessary to do so. “I noticed that you were looking at me during our shift 73.6% more than the average time you would do so during all of our previous shifts.”

Uhura definitely looked like she was holding back laughter, though Spock had no idea what was so funny. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“You did not. I merely wish to know what was the cause of your looks.”

Uhura leaned forward, sitting on the edge of her seat. “I just couldn’t help noticing that you and Kirk looked pretty cozy waltzing onto the bridge together at the beginning of our shift. I’ve never seen you show up on time before.”

Spock blinked a few times, and could not keep an offended look off of his face. “I arrive on time to every shift that I am assigned.”

She actually did laugh at that, though she quickly smothered the sound. “No, you always arrive early. At least five or ten minutes early. I’ve never seen you walk in right on time. And you were with Kirk when you walked in, and it makes it look as though, well…” she trailed off, giving Spock a meaningful look, but he had no idea what it was supposed to mean.

“It made it look as though what?”

Uhura rolled her eyes. “Do I really have to spell it out? Everyone knows that you and Kirk have been spending a lot of time together lately, beyond just your capacity as captain and first officer.”

Spock nodded as understanding settled over him. “Ah, I see.”

“You do?”

Spock nodded again. “Yes. The captain asked that it be kept secret, as, and I quote, ‘It would not be cool for anyone to find out before it’s the right time’. However, I have not seen the need to be so secretive, and have only done so because it was the captain’s request. I trust that you will be discreet in this matter?” He still wasn’t sure why the captain was insisting on keeping it a secret, but he had no reason to go against the request.

Uhura’s eyes widened, and she no longer looked like she was about to laugh. “Of course, of course, I just- I can’t believe that I was actually right. I mean, I knew you two were friends, but I didn’t actually think…” she didn’t finish the sentence, but Spock stood up anyways.

He felt as though their conversation had accomplished everything that it needed to. “Now that that business is taken care of, I should be on my way.”

Uhura nodded, and shuffled out of the office with a strange look on her face. Spock set it aside as human oddity, and then headed up to the living quarters. He couldn’t get that weird disappointed look of the captain’s out of his mind, and thought that it would be nice to ask the captain to a game of chess.

,,, 

Jim was in the cafeteria, covertly eating several pudding cups that had been given to him by his real friends, who were all nice and lovable. Unlike Bones, who had banned Jim from being able to order any pudding at all from the replicators. It was one of the few desserts he could eat without having an allergic reaction, so it was cruel to remove it.

The others he’d been eating with had all eventually filed away, leaving Jim with his treats. He wasn’t expecting for Urhura to suddenly sit down next to him while he was in the middle of eating, and he gave her a curious look. “Hey.”

“So is it true? About you and Spock? I mean, I talked to him, and I promised that I wouldn’t say anything to anyone else, but I also know that sometimes he can have trouble understanding things, so I thought that it would make most sense to just ask you directly.”

Jim blinked a couple of times, and then narrowed his eyes. “Spock told you? It’s supposed to be a secret.” It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his crew, but the idea of having a secret project going on with just him and Spock had seemed fun, and he felt somewhat betrayed that Spock would so casually spill the beans about it, especially to his ex of all people. 

Uhura shrugged. “I kind of figured it out on my own. You two go off on your own quite often, where no one can figure out what you’re doing. It’s a pretty obvious conclusion to come to.” 

Jim sighed. “Well, I suppose that there’s no point in keeping it a secret anymore. You may as well tell whoever you want.”

“Are you sure?”

Jim paused for a moment to think about. “Actually, maybe it would be best to keep it lowkey. We’ll reveal everything to the rest of the crew when the time is right. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go speak with Spock.”

Uhura smiled. “Don’t go too hard on him, okay?” 

Jim rolled his eyes with exaggeration before hurrying off.

,,,

Scotty had to swallow down the urge to shout when one of the newer engineers made a stupid mistake that resulted in Scotty breaking his arm. He shuddered to think about how terrible life must have been back before modern technology. He couldn’t even imagine being off-duty for weeks on end because of something as stupid as a broken bone.

After making sure that everything was properly stabilized, Scotty left to head to the medbay. He left Keenser in charge, in the hopes that nothing too explosive would happen while he was gone. 

Scotty stepped into the medbay, and paused at the fact that the lights were so dim. “Dr. McCoy? Christine?” There was no response, but there was a muffled noise coming from one of the patient rooms. Maybe the doctor and all the nurses had suddenly decided to have lunch break at the same time? 

Regardless, it would make the most sense to ask whoever was holed up here where he could find a medical professional to fix up his arm, because it was starting to hurt worse and worse as the adrenaline wore away. He paused next to the open door to the patient room, and then instantly pressed himself flat against the wall, slowly peering inside.

Spock and the captain were both lying on the bed on their sides, and they seemed to be staring at each other lovingly. And with the way the blanket was angled, Scotty could see the captain’s bare shoulder. His eyes widened, and then he hurried away to find anyone else he could talk to about the captain and commander hooking up.

Jim glanced over at the doorway when he heard a noise, but Bones didn’t storm in to keep berating him, so he looked back at Spock, who was staring intently at the padd screen. “Thanks again for bringing this here for us to work on. I was about to go crazy from all of Bones’ mean restrictions.”

“Of course, Captain. Though I do request that you be more careful in the future. Next time you might end up with worse than some broken ribs.” He looked pointedly at the bandage wrapped tightly around Jim’s bare chest. “Now let us return to the problem at hand.”

,,,

Over the next few weeks, word began to spread around the Enterprise, though it miraculously avoided the ears of Jim or Spock. Soon, there was a large percent of the crew in on the rumors that Jim and Spock were dating, and more and more people began thinking of how much sense that made. 

So when Jim called a staff meeting because of an ‘important special announcement’, everyone was eager to go, even though they all thought that they already knew what was going to be announced. Of course they all supported the relationship, only caring about the happiness of the captain, and his continued efficiency at running the ship, but it would still be nice to hear the words from the man’s own mouth.

They all gathered for the assembly, and Spock and Jim got up on the small raised platform at the front of the room. Jim had a cheery look on his face. “Good afternoon, everyone! Now I’ve called you all here today for a very important announcement involving Spock and I. I’ve even got a slideshow!” There were some shocked gasps from the crowd. Of course both Jim and Spock were attractive men, but seeing pictures of them together seemed somewhat inappropriate. 

But as the first slide was flashed up on the wall, confusion echoed through the crowd. Jim seemed oblivious to it as he gestured grandly. “As you can see here, Spock and I have come up with a revolutionary new onboard ship AI that could be implemented across all of Starfleet within the next three years!” He grinned, but the joy slowly faded when there wasn’t wild applause. He looked at Uhura, who was sitting in the front row, and saw that even she looked confused. “What’s with that look? You already knew about this.”

“That’s what you and Spock have been doing together?”

Jim furrowed his eyebrows and nodded slowly. “Yes… I thought you said that Spock told you about it?”

Her cheeks flushed a light pink. “I thought- I thought that you two were dating. Not that you were building an AI.”

There were many murmurs of assent from the crowd, and Jim frowned. “Oh. Well, if it makes you feel any better, Spock and I are dating. It was never any kind of secret.”


End file.
